What Uncle Rick Forgot to Tell Us
by the Oz Meister and Jen Baas
Summary: This is a collaboration story about what "Uncle" Rick Riordan forgot to write in the books. Contains spoilers for all of Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, and the Heroes of Olympus books. Written by Obsessivebookdiva (Lizzy) and the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (Ozzie and Jenna). IN A RE-WRITE PHASE!
1. Lizzy, the Notebook, and a Jerk

**An: Hullo Peoples! I'm writing a story with Oz and Jenna! I'm Lizzy or as some call me Obsessivebookdiva! Anyway... I think they may want to say a few words...**

'**Sup? But yeah, I'm Ozzie, the "the Oz Meister" part of our penname.**

**Hello! And I am Jenna, the "and Jen Baas" part of the name!**

* * *

LIZZY'S POV

First I would like to say that being a demigod sucks. We never really got the chance to be normal like you guys. We're pretty much kids who have random monsters who want to kill us attacking us all the time.

Most Demigods have three options. One, we run away from home and try to make it to camp. Two, our parents sit us down and tell us we need to talk, which is never good anyway. The third option is the simplest one; a satyr brings you to Camp Half-Blood. Option four is death.

Whichever way, we get to Camp Half-blood somehow, unless we get killed.

Did I mention it's our parents' fault? It's not like we robbed a bank or something. We just get hunted down like dogs because we exist.

Now, try being an unclaimed demigod. It's like being an outsider to outsiders. People never really hang out with you. You're stuffed on the floor of the Hermes cabin. No matter what, people think you're some sort of virus. It's like we might get them unclaimed or something. Like _that_ could happen.

Now, as bad as it sounds, it gets worse. Luke, the Hermes cabin head, was always nice to me. I know it sounds like a good thing, but it's not. He was always trying to get his point about the gods into my heads. He was always telling me about what he thought should be done. I was kind of sick of it.

If you couldn't tell by now, I'm a negative person. I didn't care what people thought. I just buried my feelings down and ignored them. I guess after having people throw things at you for a year, you forget to care.

Clarisse, the camp bully, didn't seem to bother me though. I never really knew why. I guess she saw herself in me, or something.

For you to be able to understand everything I've told you, you need to start from the beginning…

* * *

I woke up to a violent shake to my arm. Out of all the demigods, I was the heaviest sleeper. Which, I might add, is not a good thing for a half-blood.

Anyway, I was dreaming about the first day I had been at Camp Half-Blood.

It was in the middle of a downpour at four in the morning in April. No one was really pleased to see a nine-year-old girl limping into camp. I guess it's hard to be liked when you scared the crap out of a ton of sleeping demigods. They probably thought I was a monster trying to kill them.

I looked over to see a pre-teen Conner Stoll shaking me. He looked just like his brother, which made life harder in this cabin. I only knew it was Conner because he was shorter, plus he didn't look like a teen yet.

"Rise and shine unless you want an ant hill dumped in your sleeping bag!" Conner laughed.

"Very funny Conner." I yawned as I picked myself off the floor. "Why are we up so early anyway?"

"What do you mean? Everyone else is at breakfast." Conner laughed again. He still had his high pitch laugh, thank the gods.

"Oh, sorry. Can I skip today?" I asked him. I tried to send him one of those baby faces that always made me want to be sick.

"Fine..." He said shrugging, and walking out.

I could say I am at my happiest when I am alone. I sound anti-social right now but it's true. I'm not really a people person. I guess I just don't like the things other people like.

I ran to the door and locked it. I had something I needed to do, and it was worth missing a morning meal, which is saying something. I dug under my sleeping bag, and I pulled out a tiny book. It was a simple black and teal mini spiral notebook. I always kept it a secret, because in it were letters I had gotten from my brothers.

I never wanted anyone to find them. There are many reasons, but none that would make any sense to you. I had one older brother and one brother older than him. I missed them so much, but couldn't show it. I guess it became a thing for me not to show emotions. So I just hid them in this little book.

At that point I heard the door open as someone broke the lock on it. Luke walked in just as I was about to close my book.

"What's this?" Luke asked as he saw me slip it behind my back. I quickly put it in my pocket and I put my hands up to show I didn't have anything. "You know that your Olympian parent doesn't care right?"

"Luke can you just stop trying to talk about this?" I asked. "Look, I just wanna leave now." I said heading toward the door.

"You must have either a really powerful, or really weak godly parent you know." Luke said walking back and forth in the room.

"I'm gone!" I shouted leaving the room. I was so pissed I ran into the woods, forgetting that there were monsters in there wanting to kill me...

* * *

**Chapter Two will be posted...soon...?**

**Thanks...**

**Lizzy**

**Jenna**

**Ozzie**


	2. Jenna has Anger Issues and Two Sisters

**This is Jenna's (my) first chapter! Wish me/us luck!**

* * *

JENNA'S POV

When I was eight years old, the same age as Elizabeth, who prefers to be called Lisa or Lizzy, I had been claimed by Apollo and given the archery blessing, and the singing blessing, _and_ the prophecy blessing.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. And gold tattoos.

I had a big one on my chest: a circle with a dot inside.

There were gold bands on my biceps, too. Those had little sun designs in a chain.

I knew what people said: "She's so small! How can she be that good at singing? And archery? And the prophecy dreams?"

I was, once she arrived, Rachel Elizabeth Dare's shadow.

But shadows don't radiate light…

To know what I am talking about, we need to start where every story does: the Beginning...

* * *

March 16, 2004

I was eight years old, and in a boarding school in Colorado, for challenge students. My step-father raised me as an only child by himself.

Already I was showing signs of ADD, ADHD, and dyslexia at school, because that's what I was talking about...right?

Anyway, my friend, Charles, he had a bad leg. Except it wasn't that. He was a satyr.

You have probably heard a variation of stories like mine, especially if you read the Percy Jackson series. Newsflash: Percy kept a journal like Lizzy did. Or does…whatever….

Right, so I was 8, had experienced multiple monster attacks, and had this problem…I glowed when I was happy.

Like a glow stick.

When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had been informed by Charles about the Greek gods. And, like all demigods, I was a skeptic.

But the 'myths' did explain some things. Like the winged horse I saw on a field trip. And the horse/man thing I saw on another field trip.

Right. So, as Charles and I ran up Half-Blood Hill, he whooped and kissed Thalia's tree.

We managed to lose the sphinx that jumped us in Manhattan, and were relatively unscathed. Except for the part that 3 of my fingers were broken and my shoulder was dislocated, of course.

After the whole initiation thing, I was given a top bunk—top!—in the Hermes cabin. Back then, there weren't a lot of half-bloods discovered yet.

I was introduced to Connor, Travis, and Luke, the only regular Hermes campers there then.

Luke was nice, and tried to help me figure out who my parent was, after he gave me the grand tour.

Connor and Travis taught me all sorts of theft tricks, which I excelled at.

Now, my dear reader, flash forward two weeks…

* * *

Two weeks later...

March 30, 2004

The only things I was good at so far, were archery and singing. Luke was convinced I was a child of Apollo. He was right.

That night at the campfire, something possessed me to join the Apollo campers for the sing-along. They thought I was extremely brave, and so forced me into singing a solo.

I chose "Here Comes the Sun," by the Beatles.

According to Will Solace, I "totally out sung dad!" Both his and mine, as it turned out.

At the end, after the final "It's alright," everyone gasped.

Jenna the glow stick struck again, I thought as I looked at my arms.

A buff kid, whose name I would later learn to be Charles Beckendorf, yelped, "Holy Hephaestus!" and fell backwards. Looking up, I saw a golden sun symbol with two crossed arrows, before it faded.

"All hail Jenna McFenton, daughter of Phoebus Apollo, god of music, prophecy, and the sun," Chiron said, as he knelt down on one…leg?

* * *

One year and 23 days later...

April 8, 2005

A half-blood showed up in the middle of my sunrise watching ritual, despite the rain. Her short, curly, dark brown hair was plastered to her face; her grey eyes stormy; her pale skin was flushed at the cheeks.

When I alerted the camp with the conch shell horn that I kinda-sorta stole, I signaled the campers to come, which they did, dressed in a funny assortment of pajamas and battle armor.

When Chiron realized that she was a half-blood, we went back to our cabins and resumed sleeping. The girl slept outside the first two nights, before relenting and going back into the Hermes cabin.

Whenever anyone tried to talk to her, she glared at them, and almost bit their heads off.

Her name was Elizabeth Taylor. That's all we knew.

She was unclaimed until the Titan War was over, and I avoided her at all costs. She sucked the light out of me, being a child of Apollo.

Every now and then, until the war with the titans, a half-blood would show up. She was about my age with features like mine but with hair the color of a cloudy midnight, and eyes so dark blue that they were almost black, and very pale skin; as opposed to my blonde hair and eyes that change with the sky, with tan skin and freckles.

I knew nothing about her, until the fates tied me in a knot.

* * *

June 19, 2005

I had been told for the 109,787,674 time how amazing I was at everything and I snapped.

"Holy Zeus and my father after!" I shouted at an Athena kid, bow in hand and advancing towards him. I notched an arrow, the last in my quiver after repeatedly shooting perfect bulls-eyes and splitting my arrows.

"Let me tell you something you don't know, Malcolm!" he backed away, and pulled out a dagger as I screamed, nine-and-a-half years of pure anger that had built up, about to explode.

"You see me? Normally, everyone is gushing about my perfection. Well," my voice took up a deadly calm, fear showing in his eyes, and a crowd gathering around us. "Outside I'm smiling, but inside, I'm dying." I let loose the arrow, which grazed his shoulder, and took off running.

I sprinted into the forest, and screamed. Very loudly. Alerting every monster in a 10-mile radius to where I was. Climbing a tree, I awaited my doom.

Hearing footsteps from two directions, north and west, I jumped down as the girl who sat in the corner glaring ran near my tree.

Landing lightly in front of her, I erased my face of emotion and waited for her to attack. Instead, she looked over my shoulder at something, and took off again.

So I dove for her, tackling her to the ground.

Unsheathing my dagger, I stood over her and hissed, "Get up. Now."

She obeyed, and as I started dragging her to Zeus's fist, I heard a gravely, feminine voice.

"You will slowly turn around and drop your weapons." I ignored all of those commands, and swung a quiver of arrows from a nook in the pile of rocks that made up a "fist."

I notched one, and spun around, sweeping Lizzy's legs to the ground as she tried to run.

The girl I saw had black hair, buzz cut everywhere except for her sideburns, which were long and braided. Her fitted black hoodie was shredded, as were her jeans, her well-worn combat boots with the bronze tip were tapping with annoyance.

"You're the drop-in," I spat, "the one that everyone reminds me that I look like."

She contemplated me, before turning to Lizzy and saying, "Yes. And you are Jenna. The perfect girl." I growled before I realized that I had to get Liz back to camp.

"Yeah. We need to get her back." I pulled the undetermined girl up, she started screaming, and I started to drag her to camp. The mystery drop-in helped me, and together we hauled her back to the training grounds.

When we reached the arena, everyone bowed to my helper, who glared at them, before turning to Chiron, and asking, "Should I tell them who I am?" the old centaur nodded.

Taking a deep breath before standing up as tall as she could, 4 feet and 9 inches, and declaring, "My name is Ozzie Lear McFenton. Daughter of Hades." She pulled up her sleeve, exposing a dark blue tattoo that looked like an upside down cross, with two half-circles around it. "This is my symbol. Arsenic, a deadly poison that I happened to have lots of. You will not mess with me, or my sisters. You know them as Jenna Dysis McFenton and Elizabeth Taylor." as she spoke, a skull in a helmet hologram lit up over the spoken girl's head.

Chiron grimaced before kneeling again to me, and for the first time to Ozzie and Lizzy. "All hail Ozzie Lear McFenton, daughter of Hades; Jenna Dysis McFenton, daughter of Apollo; and Elizabeth Taylor, daughter of Hades."

The rest of the camp followed suit.

"All hail."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell us!**

**Jenna**

**Ozzie**

**Lizzy**


	3. Lizzy, Anger, Hate, and Sisterly Love

**AN: So, I guess you all can't wait from Percy to show up in the books. Well he isn't coming yet. We need to get a few things to explain before we bring in Percy. Please note that I will be doing the characters as they are in the book as close as possible. I don't like having OOC characters unless they must be done. Anyway, I'm hoping this won't come off too depressing, as it is a skill I need to work at.**

**~Lizzy**

**Yeah, Percy doesn't show up for another…few-ish chapters. I'm gonna let Ozzie tell you how we are all related…**

**~Jenna**

**Love you to, Jen *glares*. But, so Elzizabet, Jenna and my mother, got… screwed…by Apollo and Hades at the same night. Since we were born on the same day, we are twins, but we have different dads, which mixes stuff up. And Lizzy and I have the same dad, so we are sisters…. On with the story!**

**~Ozzie**

* * *

Might as well throw Jenna a pity party huh? After they brought me back kicking and screaming and found out I was related to Little Miss Sunshine's dark twin, I was livid. I wanted to punch someone so badly, but instead I did the second best thing.

I ran.

Let me tell you how much I hate running. I hate it so much I'd rather boil my hand off.

Heck, I could only run for about a minute and a half at a time. My old gym teacher used to tell me I was a lazy girl who would never try. But sometimes I get the urge to run. Just a little thought that's stuck in my head, edging me to get away from everything. And at that moment I had one.

I'd love to say that I got farther than I did, but the truth is I only got to the beach. Jenna turns out to be a really fast runner, and her—our—sister isn't so bad either. They had no trouble catching up to a slow runner like me.

"So, are you two just going to stalk me whenever I run, or am I just going to have to scare the crap out of you to make you go away?" I asked them as they came into view.

"What? Are you anti-social or just stupid?" The girl named Ozzie asked.

I spun around at the speed of light. "Don't you ever call me stupid." I growled. They took a step back, but stepped forward as soon as they noticed they had.

"Look, Miss Prissy Pants, we just need to get you back to camp." Jenna said taking another step forward. I made a low growling noise in the back of my throat.

"Why? Can I not have alone time? Jenna you've lived in the Hermes cabin. Tell me you've never wanted to run at least ten of those guys with a sword?" I asked.

"It could be for the fact that we want to help you? Or did that never cross your mind?" Oz said with a weird, and possibly angry, smile.

"Did I ask for help?" I asked taking a step back. I must have run out of sand, because I began to feel water creep into my shoes.

"No, but you're bleeding. I guess you just didn't notice." Jenna said. As soon as Jenna told me, I felt the pain shoot up my arm. I looked down to see a huge gash coming from my shoulder to my elbow. Blood was pouring out of it at a normal speed. Half my pale arm was already covered in red.

Turning back to the problem at hand, I snapped, "Look, there is no emotion crap with me, so if you're looking for drama or someone to help, go to the Aphrodite cabin. I'm sure they can hook you up with a _Twilight_ emo date." I spat at them. "I'm fine, nothing a little bandage won't help." I began to walk away again.

"Are you sure about that?" Jenna asked from behind me. "Because you just look like someone who's scared to show their feelings." She grabbed my arm and touched it. She started to glow, and as I wrenched it away, she held on tighter and blew on it. As I watched, it began to heal, and Jenna touched the middle of her chest, and whispered, "Thank you, Father."

As she finished, I yanked myself from her grip. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anything show, so what? Does Little Miss Perfect want to shoot me with an arrow?" I taunted.

She looked so mad I wanted to laugh. Her regular tan skin turned bright red with rage. She took a step forward, but Oz held her back. "So this is how you're going to play this? You're just going to push everyone away from you? You're just going to anger everyone so they'll stay away?" Oz asked in a dark tone.

"So, the Terror Twin must have a way too positive mom. Or is it just a twin thing?" I asked jokingly. I guessed I pushed a button because both of them charged right at me. I stepped over, and watched as they both recovered and turned my way. "So are we going to continue to bull-fight or are you girls going to leave me alone? Either way, I will get rid of you."

"Why are you acting as if you have no humanity? Did you get the life sucked out of you as a kid by some evil teacher?" There it was again, my past. I'm not a big person on sharing, so no one ever really understood what was wrong with me. I guess you could say I wasn't a very trusting person. And you can be sure that I didn't trust the wonder twins yet.

"How about this, I come back to camp and you leave me alone. I'll be safe, while you two can play hero with another camper. I'm sure Jenna would love to show off her gift." I paused. "She, out of everyone, is the most special to Chiron. He would probably love to see her save some harmed demigod. He probably just sees me as a mistake."

They both looked at me as if I had just said I was from Mars or something. They must have brushed off the insults I had just flung at them, because they looked more worried than hurt. They looked at each other for a moment, as if having a silent conversation, and nodded.

"Good, because I don't feel like doing anything else anyways. Might as well become your shadow. You're probably famous or something." I muttered as I stared walking toward the camp.

From behind me I could hear Oz mutter. "Someday I'm going to figure you out Lisa." I just brushed it off as a stupid message.

* * *

**A/N: Yup! First one of these for the ending...I think...**

**Please leave your comments and stuff...**

**Yeah...**

**We don't own anything, except for our characters...but the Greek gods belong to themselves.**

**And as for Percy? He shows up next year, we'll get to that eventually.**

**Thanks**

**Lizzy, Ozzie, and Jenna**


	4. Author's Note

**Authors's Note**

What Uncle Rick Forgot to Tell Us is unfortunately on hiatus.

Temporarily.

What with homework, being grounded, homework, failing classes, and homework, Ozzie and Jenna won't be able to do their bit.

We also need a _complete_ re-write.

We apoplogize for any inconvenience.

Jenna, Ozzie, and Lizzy


End file.
